Forum:SO wait, the console is getting more DLC soon?
Please be sure to add any '''new' information to Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot along with a source.'' Thanks, 23:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Just wondering if what I'm hearing is true, that there was word that new DLC is coming out on the console. What the hell is going on with Gearbox, are the even going to release Dr. Ned to the freaking PC or are they joining the club of PC developers that don't really give a crap about their PC users? I mean, I know Borderlands is pretty much a console port anyway, but we could at least get the freaking DLC, ya know? I can only play through so many times before I get sick of the same old shit... - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 05:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- As a proud console player, I honestly think that the console versions are tests, then people find glitches, post them, gearbox finds out, patches the pc version. Plus if they dont release dlc for u guys, I hope you get some editing tools, like valve's Hammer, so that you can make your own stuff, or like the fallout 3 modder, GECK, so you can make whole areas. --Hugs 06:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) yes it will be out dec 29 for xbox 360 users and jan 7 for ps 3 users it will be called Mad Moxxi’s Underdome Riot, it will also have trunks where you may put your loot without losing it(speculation is that they will hold 10,000 items), still no word on PC getting either DLC, i personally hope that PC users get both DLC and for us console users to get the ability to judge our loot with seeing all lines of weapons and mods. Wylde bil 13:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- I have a quick question though...is the dlc for xbox and ps3 going to be on a dlc disc or dlc on the stores for dlc? G3RONIMO 18:23, December 9, 2009 (UTC) G3RONIMO you download it from xbox live or ps3 version Wylde bil 18:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- This is for you Effedup: http://www.destructoid.com/-zombie-island-dlc-for-borderlands-on-pc-is-finally-out-157399.phtml And I'm not sure that I would go so far as to say that Borderlands is a console port (like Bioshock or Mass Effect), it seems to take a lot (especially the skill trees) from WoW and Diablo II, both of which were PC games. And is G3RONIMO talking about like what they did for Fallout 3 and GTAIV? I think that would be kind of nice considering that the first DLC is over a gig, and my poor xbox's hard drive is full. ArigusX207 20:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I for one am glad PC is finally getting the DLC! Now maybe we will get some good screenshots:D oh and you guys get to kill zombies too finally!!23:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah thats what I was talking abot...I just thought it would get extra sales from disc releases as well as dlc on live or networkG3RONIMO 18:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) G3RONIMO glade to hear you guys get it hope the turn around on dlc2 isn't as long as dlc1 was for you guys Wylde bil 20:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yay!! Finally we PC players get to kill Zombies! I have to wait until I get paid again, but I'm so ready for some new stuff to do ^^ As for what I said before about it being a console port, I just mean that the PC version differs very very little from the console versions. In years past, games were usually created for the PC and then eventually ported to the console, nowadays it's usually the other way around. Now, I'm not concerned about Console gamers getting the same experience as PC gamers, it just seems lately like there's a big shift from PC gaming to Console gaming, and PC developers are rapidly transitioning to focus more on consoles then PCs. From a business standpoint, it makes sense...the console is a closed system, it can't be modified nearly as easily, so the content you get is dictated directly by the manufacturer and more easily controlled...on the PC, there's .ini editing, cracks, trainers, keygens. Many different ways to modify the game, and thus modify your experience...and as we know, most game companies want some extra money if you're going to modify your experience. I dunno, I think I'm just a little bitter over the whole CoD:MW2 debacle. Infinity Ward severely screwed up the PC version of that game, increased the price, and pretty much told all the people complaining about it "tough shit". I'm not saying Gearbox is doing that, but I have suspicions that the wait on the DLC coming to PC was the same reason that the game itself was delayed...to encourage people to buy it for the console instead. I guess I just don't see why they even bother, if they're gonna make us wait they could at least say straight up what the deal is...not string us along and say "yeah, it's coming...any day now....okay, few days more...okay, here comes..." and then it's just there randomly one day. At least gives us a freaking release date, you know? I seriously doubt that it took that long to port it over to the PC...they could have released ALL the versions same day. Why didn't they? Meh, what do I know. Like I said, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but it kinda sucks for PC gaming lately. I spent 5 times the price of a 360 building a kick ass gaming rig specifically so I could get better then a console experience, ya know? Well, that and I've replaced/repaired my 360 four times in three years and got sick of fixing the goddamn thing, but that's a different point entirely - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 20:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) --- Ah I see, I misunderstood you. I thought you were one of those people who said things like "Bioshock sucked because it made on Xbox and less complex than System Shock!" or who get pissed that Doom 3 was created with the original xbox in mind. I completely agree with you on MW2, I hardly have a kick-ass gaming PC, but I do prefer COD4 and Left4Dead (and typically everything Valve does) on PC. The whole MW2 thing is really stupid. It's a complete waste of effort to limit the PC version of MW2... everything that they did (especially the matchmaking service) takes days of extra coding and weeks of extra testing (likely longer on PC since there are so many variable network set-ups, unlike consoles where the only thing that really changes is connection speed), just to make a product that is intentionally limited. ArigusX207 23:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Hugs they already have a weapon creator you can download for the PC. --Gory Chief 00:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC)